Partitions are often used to divide large rooms such as theaters, conference rooms, convention halls or gymnasiums. Typical partitions can include panels that hang from an overhead track and slide or unfold horizontally along the track from a storage position to partition a room. Such partitions often require a team of many people along the track to physically move panels along the track and can take a relatively long time to move and secure all of the panels into their final positions in the partition. A similar process is often performed when moving the panel from their position in the partition back to their storage position.
In addition to requiring more people or time to move panels into place, conventional partition movement systems are also more likely to be subjected to abuse due to manual movement of the panels. Conventional partition movement systems where panels are affixed to a cable driven along a track may not require as many people or as much time to move panels into place, but such systems generally do not allow for variations in the paths the panels may take since the panels must follow a fixed cable path.